winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Peters
Katherine Peters, nicknamed Kathy or Kath by her friends, is the daughter of Bloom and Sky, princess of sparks and next in line for the throne. Personality Profile Katherine has a fisty personality similar to her mother and father. She is also stubburn and would rarely change her mind once its made up, and would often sulk when things didn't go her way, and also has a hard time admitting when she is wrong. Dispite this she is selfless and caring and never turns her back on people who need help. She would also go to lengths to correct something when something is wrong, breaking a few rules when nessicary, and getting into trouble for it often. Much like her parents and their gangs. Appearance Physical Katherine inherited her mothers green eyes and red hair(though a little lighter), with blond streaks (curtisey of her father). She also has Bloom's slender body. Civilian She normaly wears a blue shirt with red sleaves and a phoenix (her symbol) on it, blue jeans, and green high heels. Winx Katherine's winx form is a red shirt (with a flame on it), shorts, boots and gloves with six wings. She has a blue band with an emerald jewel around her head.. Charmix Katherine's charmix is a bird like pin with a ruby. The acessorie to go with it is a red waist pouch. Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Pre-life Bloom learned she was pregnant with Katherine from the Imperial Fairies about a week after the wizards of the black circle were defeated. Saying that no matter which way things turned out it wouldn't have effected her upcoming destiny, or Sky's. Bloom at first didn't know what they meant but the others clarified it for her. Bloom was shocked at first but greeted the news with welcome, though having little to no idea as to how she became pregnant in the first place. Bloom and Sky then procceded to tell their parents. Mike, Vanessa, Oritel, and Miriam were overjoyed that Bloom and Sky were going to be parents, Erendor and Samara wern't so emotional. They still believed that Bloom wasn't a good match for Sky, but agreed that they couldn't deny their children this blessing and welcomed Bloom into the family with their blessing. Bloom and Sky, with the help of their firends and family, spent the next nine months preparing for their daughter's arriveal, and having their wedding about a month after the imperial fairies gave them the news. Early life Katherine was born in the Sparks Royal Palace on July 4, 2009, a few days ahead of schedule. Katherine spent most of her early life at home in the palace under the care of her parents (Sky gave up the throne of Eraklyon to rule Sparks with Bloom and raise their daughter) and their servants. She also grew up on stories of her parents eventfull days in high school, and was inspired to be just like them. As she grew older Bloom was carefull to ensure she would not be spoiled and took her out to explore the planet every now and again. When Katherine turned 7 Sky took her to Eraklyon to meet his parents, who had not seen Katherine since she was born. Seeing the place her father grew up and getting to know her paternal grandparents was a well enjoyed experience for her. When Katherine turned 8 Bloom and Sky took her to Earth for the first time and introduced her to Mike and Vanessa, her god parents and the parents who raised Bloom. When Katherine turned 10 Bloom and Sky took her to Magix to introduce her to their old friends (the origanal Winx and Specialists') and show her the the Alfea school she would be attending in a few years. Sky also showed her Red Fountain and explained how he first met her mother. While touring Red Fountain she met Stella and Brandon's son Andro (who would be starting Red Fountain the same year as her) and had an instant crush on him. Life in Alfea Katherine started freshman year at Alfea a few months after she turned 16, and finished senoir year four years later. during those four years she got her own bonded pixie, earned her enchantix, and developed a real relationship with Andro. Freshman When Katherine started Alfea she was really unsure of herself and would have turned around if not for her mothers encouragment. When she found her dorm she was introduced to her roommates Haily, Roxanne, Wilma, Ashly, and Samantha. After settling in the new students soon learned it was the same room the original winx lived in. A couple days and classes later Alfea had it's tradishional dance. Katherine wore a red dress given to her by her mother. When the Red Fountain boys arrived Katherine got nervous when she cought sight of Andro, but with some encouragment and a "push" from her new friends she got to dance with him and their relationship started. The Cloud Tower witches were invited that night, to keep friendly relations, and a few only came to cause trouble. Thanks to Katherine and her friends the trouble was averted before it could start. As the year went by Katherine and her new friends averted more and more trouble caused by witches who refused to get along with alfea. A few months into her freshman year Katherine proposed they form their own new winx club. The others agreed unaminously and Katherine was selected to be the leader. Katherine was well on her way to following in her mothers footsteps. Katherines led her new team againast some powerfull foes as the months passed, but her first real test as a leader came when a group of witches supportive of the Trix took control of the under realms creatures. Katherine led the New Winx against this new dark army and prevailed. As a result Katherine felt she had finaly proved herself as a leader and the new winx finaly got official recognition. Sophomore Semester 1 Katherine's sophomore year started at a pretty good time. The pixies came to alfea and she got bonded with Ilana: the Pixie of Wisdom. Good match; cause after the little victory at the end of the previous year Katherine got really full of herself and started acting superior to others. Andro caught wind of this quickly and it caused a great rift betweem the couple. After bonding, Ilana spent a lot of time with Katherine to try to break her out of it. Over the following months a secret from the year prior was revealed. The witches who summoned the under realm army didn't do it alone. They had revived Lord Darkar, and he gave them control over his creatures. After Darkar made his reapperance the new winx suffered major defeats but managed to survive them. Katherine blamed it on the incompetance of her teammates and refused to admit she was wrong (something she always had trouble with). Near the end of the first semester all of the new winx, accept Katherine, had earned their charmix. Making Katherine jealous as a result, and making her consider disbanding the team. The day before inter semester break started, Darkar launched a major assult on the schools of Magix. Katherine tried to take on the army and Darkar all by herself, but was easily overpowered. Ilana came to her side and refused to abandon her fairy. This caused Katherine to take in Ilana's wisdom for the first time and she finally admitted all she was wrong about, causing her to finally earn her Charmix. As soon as she got it she called her team together and with a powerfull convergence spell vanquished Darkar, and his army, for good. With the fight over Katherine reconicled with her team and "tearfully" apologized for acting like a spoiled brat. The girls forgave her (more easily than she thought they would) and they all looked forward to the following semester. Andro wasn't so forgiving and still didn't want to see or speak to Katherine. This heartbreak left Katherine wondering what the next semester had in store for her. Semester 2 coming soon Junior coming soon Senior coming soon Powers/Spells & Abilities Katherine didn't inherit the Dragon Fire but is a user of fire magic just like her mother. In attition to magic she is also skilled in hand to hand combat thanks to training from her father Winx Pheonix Flower Fire Burst Flame Wall Charmix Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Other outfits Formal: Katherine's first dress was a birthday gift from her mother. It is a red dress with a hole showing her belly, blue shoes, and pearl earrings. Swim: Katherine's swim suit is a two piece green bikini. Mermaid: When Katherine was turned into a mermaid, her tail was blue, and she wore a handmade seaweed bikini top. Sleepwear: Katherine's sleepwear is a grey nightdress with small white hangings on the bottom rim. more coming soon Category:Fairies